


Dangan Ronpa Fictober Collection

by Delly_WithAPen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autism, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Past Character Death, Questioning, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff in Chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Summary: I've been practicing this form of writing in private for a little while, now, and was wondering how other people feel about it. It's just dialogue, as a way to improve writing social interactions more realistically. I came up with it on my own! :D





	1. Empathy (Kiibo x Miu)

“Miu?” A soft voice was barely heard over the whirring of active gears.  


The girl turned away from her station, “What the fuck do yo- oh, it’s just you. What’s up, Kiibo? Need more maintenance?”  


“Uh, no, it’s not that. I just… I came to you for advice,” Kiibo glanced away shyly, his friend spinning her body around to lean back against the metal counter as the machine slowly died down.  


“Alright, shoot.”  


“Well, you’re human, and would experience human emotions in the way our classmates do, right?”  


Miu quirked an eyebrow, “Yeah, I guess. Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m still special from all these plebs, but emotionally I’d say we’re on par. Where are you going with this, though?”  


Kiibo crossed his arms and closed his eyes, “Something happened today and I am unable to understand. There was recently a death within the Reserve Course.”  


“Oh yeah, that mafia chick with tiny tits, right?”  


“Miu, don’t be disrespectful to the dead! And besides, she was also Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu’s younger sister.”  


“Fine, I’m sorry for talking about a dead girl’s lackluster rack, but what does she even have to do with this?”  


“Our classmates seem to react very differently from each other, even though most of them had equal interaction with Fuyuhiko and Natsumi. It’s already been a few days, but Rantaro and Tenko are still very upset, and some of the others appear rather unaffected.”  


“Everyone’s different, Kiibo. Some of us just don’t really feel grief for strangers, some not even friends or family. Hope’s Peak has a fucked up student body, so plenty of us ought to have come here desensitized to tragedy. The 78th class has a soldier, for crying out loud.”  


“But why? I don’t understand.”  


Miu sighed, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, “How do you feel about it? Where do you find yourself on the scale?”  


“Me?” Kiibo blinked, “Well, Fuyuhiko is unable to ever see his sister again, and that is a sad thing to think about. Natsumi herself, I didn’t really know, but I don’t think she deserved to die so young. She can no longer do all the things, or go to the places, or see the people she might have wanted to. So, I feel sad.”  


“How can you find it sad that a Yakuza member lost his sister?”  


“I just… think if it were me to have lost a sister. I know I’d be heartbroken, and miss them a lot.”  


“You mean you empathize,” Miu turned back to her station, fiddling with a couple small mechanical parts, “Not all humans can do that.”  


“But it feels so natural. And I can’t even imagine not doing it!”  


“Sometimes the brain is broken. Doesn’t work the way it should. Mental illnesses, disorders, all that fun shit. You tend to take things too literally but you can put yourself in other people’s shoes. It’s impressive.”  


“Because I’m a robot?” Kiibo wilted slightly behind her.  


“Yeah. A robot who can experience empathy is human enough to me!”  


Miu felt a cool metal object--a hand--rest atop her shoulder, “I don’t think you’re broken.”  


Her head whipped around, “Pfft, of course I am. But I’m still a gorgeous girl genius even without that worthless feeling. I don’t give a shit about people, so why would I be upset?”  


Kiibo stepped forward, standing beside her, “I say I don’t think you’re broken, because I don’t think you need to be fixed. You ARE special, and you ARE a genius, but it’s not because of this. You’d still be just as smart, and beautiful, and unique if you had this feeling.”  


Miu lowered her head, and slowly wrapped her arms around his torso.  


“Ah, Miu?”  


“I can’t feel empathy, but I can still feel happiness. And I’m happy right now, because of you. Thanks, Kiibo.”  


“Oh! You’re welcome,” he reciprocated.  


The pair announced their budding relationship two weeks later.


	2. Fire (Sayaka x Makoto)

Students flooded the halls of Hatsukoi middle school, smoke billowing above their heads like a dark blanket of clouds. A fire alarm pierced the air with a deafening wail, and drowning out the voices of children. Sayaka was surrounded by unfamiliar faces, having been separated from her friends during the evacuation. Suddenly, her shoulder had collided with another.  


“Ah, sorry!” a voice shouted frantically. Its owner was a boy, a little shorter than her, with messy brown hair obscuring his features. He was pushing against the current of students, trying to move further into the building. Sayaka was surprised by this, then scared of the potential reason.  


“Hey, wait! Where are you going?!” She tried to follow him, but was easily overpowered by her classmates. She could see the boy as he used his height to his advantage, ducking under and weaving around everyone in his way. She quickly lost sight of him and hoped he wouldn’t get hurt. Eventually, Sayaka reached the doors out of the school and found her friends.  


One of the girls smoothed out her uniform, “Before you came out, some guy was looking around and ran back into the school. Did you see him?”  


“Huh? Yeah, I did. Do you know why he went back in? It’s so dangerous!”  


Another friend spoke beside her, “It seemed like he was looking for someone, maybe one of his friends. He paced a bit and talked to a teacher first.”  


Several blaring sirens were heard as red and white fire trucks arrived on the scene. The noise was shut off, and a dozen workers jumped into action. Two men pulled out a large fire hose from the back of their truck, and ran across the street to a fire hydrant. Teachers led their students away from the building, where flames stretched more visibly out of its second-story windows. Sayaka thought back to the boy she saw, and grew nervous.  


A few firefighters ran inside in search of trapped survivors, while the fire was sprayed from below. A couple of teachers jogged out, coughing violently. For what felt like hours, no one else followed.  


“Oh my God, look!” Sayaka’s friend pointed to the side of the school. Accompanied by a fireman, the boy walked hand-in-hand with a sobbing young girl. The two of them were covered in soot, and his shaggy brunette hair was much darker now, but Sayaka could sense he was the same boy she saw. Another firefighter, this one a woman, rushed over with a pair of blankets. The little girl wrapped it tightly around herself, while he hung his own over his shoulders. His hand moved to rest on her shoulder comfortingly, as they continued walking.  


A teacher approached them, “Mr. Naegi, that was incredibly irresponsible and rash of you to run into a burning building the way you just did. No safety equipment, no training, no thinking! What do you have to say for yourself?”  


“I’m very sorry, sir,” the boy bowed, “I was just really scared about my sister.”  


“Hm? Your sister?” the teacher looked over to the girl, who fearfully hid behind her brother, “I… I see, yes, well, I’d advise you not to be so reckless again, lest you get yourself injured. However, I am still required to call your parents about this incident, Mr. Naegi.”  


He sighed, “I understand, sir.”  


“Makoto, did I get you in trouble?”  


He spun around, “No, no, no, Komaru. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise! Come here,” Makoto gently pulled the girl to kneel on the ground and engulfed her into a hug while she cried.  


Sayaka walked up to them and crouched, “Is she okay?”  


Makoto looked up, “Yeah, she gets scared of really loud noises.”  


“May I see her?” She asked, pulling out her handkerchief. Sayaka held Komaru’s chin lightly, and wiped at her stained cheeks. The white cloth ended up mostly black from the dirt, but Komaru’s rosy cheeks were visible now.  


“There we go, now I can see how cute you are!”  


The girl blushed at Sayaka’s words and hid her face in Makoto’s chest. He laughed and ruffled her short, dark locks.  


“And,” Sayaka stood, holding her handkerchief to him, “for her knight in shining armor. Ehehe.”  


Makoto had a blush of his own, hidden under the dirt on his face, as he took the handkerchief from her, “Ah, thank-thank you,”  


She nodded, and scurried back to her friends. He looked down at the filthy piece of cloth, feeling his lips spread in a wide, goofy smile. It seemed like luck was on his side today, despite his lunch catching fire in the cafeteria’s microwave.


	3. Stress (Mondo x Kiyotaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been practicing this form of writing in private for a little while, now, and was wondering how other people feel about it. It's just dialogue, as a way to improve writing social interactions more realistically. I came up with it on my own! :D

“Mondo, what are you doing up so late?”  
“I could ask you the same.”  
“Well, if you must know, Principal Kirigiri has offered me an opportunity to join the student council.”  
“Whoa, really? That’s awesome, dude!”  
“Thank you, but I’m not quite sure if I will accept.”  
“Wait, what? Why not?”  
“I’m afraid I am far too busy to join a new extracurricular activity right now. Mr. Shingetsu has been giving me more responsibilities and it’s a bit…overwhelming.”  
“Ugh, that guy. I really don’t trust him after seeing his kid. Looked like a fuckin’ zombie but still blew through his vocabulary index cards like it was nothin’.”  
“I’ve been expected to grade assignments from his son’s elementary class. So far, I am halfway through and came here for a short break. Shamefully, I must admit I haven’t yet eaten dinner.”  
“Yeah, I saw you were gone, Chihiro was worried about you. Kiyotaka, are you alright, man?”  
“Yes, I am fine, I only need a small meal and then…I will…”  
“Taka?”  
“Go…go straight…go to…”  
“Taka!”  
“...”  
“Shit! Wake up! Taka?!”  
“Is everything okay? Oh, Kiyotaka!”  
“Get your ass over here and help me carry him!”  
“Alright, man, geez!”  
“Fuck, sorry, Leon. Habit, I just got like- you know-”  
“It’s cool, I got his legs. We goin’ to the nurse’s?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thank God it’s just around the corner from here. But what the hell happened to him? I heard talking and then a thump.”  
“He wasn’t at dinner tonight and I met him in the kitchen getting some grapes.”  
“What were you doing?”  
“...”  
“Ohh, I see. But why not just use the bathroom in your dorm?”  
“I wasn’t out to take a shit! I was out because…I was going to get something and bring it to his room…”  
“Oh, yeah, that makes more sense than what I was thinking.”  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“And you’re fucking gay.”  
“Okay, no. If you’re going to tease me about this, I’m going to make you do it right. I am not gay, I’m bi.”  
“You’re what?”  
“It’s like guys and girls are both fucking hot.”  
“Ohh, I got it. I think Junko is that, actually. I’ve seen her with a ton of guys and girls but didn’t know what was going on.”  
“Junko is a goddamn sociopath.”  
“Hahahaha! But seriously, dude, if you don’t like gay jokes I could stop.”  
“Nah, it’s fine. I just wanted you to know I like girls, too.”  
“Cool.”  
“I got him, could you open the doors?”  
“There we go…hang on, let me get a grip on his legs again.”  
“You’re straight, right?”  
“Yeah. Wait, actually, there’s like, two guys who look cute to me. But I don’t really know if it counts?”  
“Who are they?”  
“Chihiro. Before he came out to us about being a guy, I thought he was a really cute girl. And then there’s that underclassman, Rantaro. I don’t know how far I’d ever go with him, though.”  
“Do you still like Chihiro after he came out?”  
“It’s been…a really wild roller coaster of emotions with this. I probably sound like an asshole, but I sometimes forget Chihiro is a boy.”  
“I don’t think you’re an asshole for that. Do we elevate his feet or something?”  
“We can do that just in case. But like, he came out so we’d treat him like a boy, and he was only a girl--er, disguised as a girl--’cause he got bullied so much. That fuckin’ sucks.”  
“I feel like two pillows are high enough.”  
“Mondo.”  
“Dude, Chihiro’s too nice to ever be mad at someone forgetting and calling him a girl by accident. You’re alright, man, he knows you'd never do it on purpose.”  
“Thanks. But before we got off track, you said you were going to get him some food, right?”  
“Mhm, he told me he missed dinner, but I bet he didn’t eat all day.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“You don’t just pass out from a few hours of not eating, and being awake past ten.”  
“Why’s he doing this to himself? Isn’t he all about being mentally and physically fit all the time or whatever?”  
“Mr. Shingetsu is pushing him hard. The guy probably knows how much Kiyotaka cares about his teachers’ approval, too.”  
“What do we do, then?”  
“...I don’t know. Just be there when he crashes again, I guess.”  
“You know I’m rooting for the two of you, right?”  
“Heh, you fuckin' better be!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Leon caring a lot about his image and how he treats others because he wants a good reputation on his way to becoming a rock star. He does care about people, and he cares about not hurting them, but he still wants to joke around and be funny.


	4. Different (Sonia x Gundham)

In Novoselic, mental illnesses and disorders were treated as battle scars, after the third king’s second-born son was diagnosed with schizophrenia. The prince was honored for his internal battle and while he lost in his late 20’s, having succumbed to suicide, the kingdom pushed to spread its knowledge of medical treatment around neighboring countries. Novoselic is now prominently known as the safest country for the mentally ill, both in treatment and social tolerance.  


“Ah, my Dark Queen, it appears that Supernova Silver Fox, San-D has vanished into the depths of the Underworld!”  


Sonia sighs, “Oh Gundham, I’m sure he’ll turn up soon.”  


“Well of course he would! My Four Dark Devas of Destruction are all-powerful!” Gundham partially hides his face behind his satin scarf, “However, they are much stronger when together…”  


Closing her book, Sonia stands from her chair in Class 77’s common room. She gently grasps his hands, their bandages dirty and damp with old sweat. They’ve never held hands without this barrier separating bare skin contact, but she doesn’t mind. It allows her to be close enough to touch him without overstimulating his senses, anyways.  


She smiles, “It’ll be okay, dear. San-D is just having alone time, right?”  


“Y-Yes, yes that’s right. He is only meditating to control the wrath within him, before his physical form is overwhelmed and the darkness is unleashed upon this city! Mwahahaha!”  


Mhm! And while we wait, perhaps we should tidy ourselves up a bit. It has been awfully humid today, and I wish to change my shirt.”  


“I see. In that case, my bandages should be changed, as well. I have been finding myself far too distracted this past week to do so,” he sniffs his wrist. The two walk hand in hand toward the dorms, separating once they reach Sonia’s room.  


“We will see each other at dinner tonight, correct? I know your bandages take some time to reapply.”  


Gundham nodded, before briskly departing down the hallway. Sonia entered her room, thinking about the newest chapter she’d just read about autism. This one discussed special interests.  


“I hope San-D is found soon,” after changing out of her blouse into a black heavy metal band T-shirt, she flipped back to her current page, about meltdowns and how they can be prevented by watching for early signs.  


“It seems like Gundham was exhibiting a few early signs just now...” she continued reading until there was a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock hanging next to her bathroom. She had been reading for about twenty minutes.  


Sonia opened the door to find Chiaki and a boy from Hope’s Peak Academy’s reserve course. She stuck her head through the doorway, expecting Gundham to be with them.  


Chiaki grabbed her attention, “Sonia, something’s happened to Gundham.”  


“What do you mean? Is he alright?”  


The boy shifted uncomfortably, “He’s in the nurse’s office with some cuts and bruises. I don’t really know what happened, just that Chiaki found him in the boy’s public restroom.”  


“I’m kind of glad I walked into the wrong bathroom this time. Mikan is treating his injuries. But…”  


“But what?” Sonia wanted to cry from her own prediction.  


“But, she says they were self-inflicted, and intentional.”  


The girl covered her face, “Oh no, it must have been a meltdown. He was so calm when I last saw him, I didn’t know how distressed he was.”  


“You can go see him now, if you want,” the boy said. Sonia thanked them both and began running to the nurse’s room, afraid of the sight she may be greeted with. Out of breath, she burst through the door, startling Mikan.  


“I-I’m sorry! Please-Please forgive me, I hadn’t f-finished yet,” the nurse cowered.  


Gundham himself was completely unfazed by the sudden intrusion. He continued to stare blankly at the floor, dried tear streaks visible in the lighting.  


Sonia stepped toward him, “Gundham? Are you still able to speak?”  


The boy slowly shook his head.  


“That is alright. We may enjoy each other’s company in peace. And once Mikan has finished, you are welcome to come to my room for dinner, just the two of us.”  


Gundham closed his eyes and nodded, tears of joy falling as he thought of how patient, and caring, and perfect his girlfriend was. His mother would have loved her.


	5. Polish (Mahiru x Rantaro or Satou)

A loud groan wavers through the air of Hope’s Peak Academy’s third-year common room, where a group of girls are gathered for the night. Music, snacks, video games, and makeup are supposed to make a slumber party really fun, right?  


“I can never do it right!” Mahiru bellows. She scrubs the wet nail polish off her fingernails with a damp paper towel, while her friends continue their own activities. Ibuki is sharing her wisdom with Sayaka and Kaede about how to survive a mosh pit. Mikan and Tenko are watching Chiaki play some gory fighting game with, what Tenko describes, very unrealistic martial arts techniques. Sonia is braiding Angie’s hair while they discuss their homelands.  


Hiyoko rests her head on Mahiru’s shoulder, “That was a lot closer than your other tries.”  


The girl sighs, “Thank you, but it’s just hopeless. Satou’s been the only one to paint my nails, and I don’t want anyone else to do it.”  


Her friend wraps her arms around her, “It’ll be okay, big sis.”  


“Yeah, I just have to try again.”  


A few minutes pass before someone hesitantly walks into the room.  


Tenko bolted up from Mikan’s lap, “No, Rantaro. We said no boys allowed!”  


“I know, I know, I just wanted to see if Tsumugi was here so I can lend her my rhinestones,” he lifts a box into view and gently shakes it, its contents rattling softly inside.  


“Rhinestones?” Ibuki tilts her head, “Is that for fake piercings?”  


Kaede laughs beside her, “No, he does nail art. He’s really good, too. He did these for me a little while ago.”  


The girl holds up her hands, Sayaka taking one to inspect their details.  


She looks back at Rantaro, “That’s amazing! Are you busy right now?”  


“Huh? Well, not really, but this is a girls only thing and I want to respect that.”  


Tenko narrows her eyes, but silently sits back down while Mikan wraps her into a hug on her lap. This makes her smile fondly, resting her own hands atop her girlfriend’s. Mahiru pays them no mind. They’ve been like this for weeks, and it’s just come to be expected from them at this point.  


She speaks up, “If the others are okay with it, you can stay for a bit,” she then points accusingly at him, “But you are in no way sleeping here!”  


The boy nods nervously, “No funny business, I promise. Although,” he walks over and kneels down to her level, “I see you might be struggling with this polish. May I see them?”  


Mahiru blushes at the closeness, before surrendering her hands to him like Kaede did. He squints at her fingernails, running his thumb across the tips. He then moves to sit in front of her, grabbing the bottle of polish she had been using.  


“This is an excellent shade of green to accentuate your eyes. Not too dark, not too bright. Would you like me to-”  


“No!” Mahiru yanks her hands away, turning her head from his gaze, “I mean, no thank you. Sorry, I just…”  


“It’s okay. A lot of people like to do things on their own, even if it’s tough. My offer will still be on the table later, in case you change your mind, though,” Rantaro slowly stands and approaches Sayaka.  


“Mahiru, what was that? You’ve never reacted like that before,” Hiyoko whispered.  


“I don’t know. I guess I just sort of panicked? Like I said, I’m not ready for someone else to take Satou’s place.”  


Rantaro paints Sayaka’s nails with a sky blue with diagonal navy stripes.  


“Oh my God this is so stellar! I could never be this good!”  


The boy rubs the back of his neck, “Well, I had a lot of practice with my little sisters. I got some experience with hair, too, hahaha.”  


“Can you bedazzle my face with these rhinestones?!”  


“Ibuki, no!”  


“Uh, how about I bedazzle your nails instead?”  


After giving Ibuki diamonds in rhinestones, Rantaro moves on to Mikan, with Tenko watching his every move.  


“Tenko, it’s rude to glare like that,” Kaede scolds, “Rantaro is only trying to be nice, and Mikan wants him to do her nails.”  


With a grumble, the girl hides her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder, holding her close. Rantaro is surprised by the progress he’s been making toward getting girls to trust him. Some are still doubtful by his appearance, but not getting kicked out of a female-exclusive sleepover must count for something. He keeps his hand steady as the thin brush glides over Mikan’s pinky nail. She wants it simple, just a single coat of red, but Rantaro had recommended two coats to look smoother.  


“Ah, Tenko, do-do you like this color?”  


“You’d look beautiful in every color I can think of,” she mumbles.  


Mahiru can see Mikan blush fiercely, and remembers how Satou would give her compliments like that. How skilled she is at photography, how cute her freckles are, how bright her smile is. Hiyoko compliments her, too, but not in the same way. Hiyoko is her friend, maybe even her best friend, but Satou was her soul mate. And she only realized this after the girl was brutally ripped away from her with a blow to the head.  


Rantaro packs up his rhinestone kit to leave, “Well, you ladies have a lovely night.”  


“Wait.”  


He stops, Mahiru standing up from her place against the couch.  


“Here,” she holds out a paper plate of cookies, “we have plenty of other food and you were really nice tonight, so…”  


Rantaro falters, then smiles, “Thank you, Mahiru. And, I’m still available.”  


“Oh, a-available? I mean, that’s really-”  


Hiyoko interrupts, “Could Mahiru and I get matching designs?”  


Oh. Nail painting. Right. That’s what he meant by ‘available’.  


“Sure thing. Whatever you guys want,” he makes his way to the hall, “I’ll see some of you tomorrow.”  


“Bye, Rantaro!” Kaede waves.  


Mahiru watches him leave, scared that anyone else could hear how fast her heart is beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might have digressed a little, since I'm working on a story about another couple right now, but I wanted to make one of these chapters open-ended as to whether or not love could actually blossom. I really like Mahiru with Satou, even though she's gone, but Rantaro seems like one of the most suitable male characters to be paired with Mahiru, too. He's mature, responsible, has respect for women from having 12 sisters, and their talents compliment each other. An Adventurer and a Photographer, going to new places and documenting their findings? They could be a power duo!


	6. Sick (Impostor x Ibuki)

“Ibuki,” I sighed, “you have to take this medicine if you want to get better.”  


She slapped a hand to her mouth and shook her head, before pulling the comforter over her face. This girl was really giving me a run for my money. I tugged the covers back, Ibuki barely putting up a fight, and uncapped the medicine bottle.  


“Unless you wish to stay in your bed alone for several days to get rid of your cold the old-fashioned way, sit up.”  


Grumbling, Ibuki pushed herself up and leaned on her elbows. She tried to discreetly clear her throat, but ended up choking on her saliva and coughed loudly.  


“Ugh, work with me here, body,” at least she retained her sense of humor.  


I poured the liquid into a small medicine cup. Mikan said fifteen milliliters would be enough, and still make her drowsy. When I turned back to Ibuki, I caught her glowering at the cup.  


Her voice raspy, she asked, “What flavor is it?”  


“Uh,” I checked the bottle, “grape.”  


She recoiled with a hiss, as if my answer was physically painful to hear.  


“You’re overreacting, grape isn’t that bad of a flavor.”  


“Is too!” She strained her voice into another coughing fit.  


“Here, you can tell me all about how awful grape flavored things are after you take the medicine,” I moved it closer to her.  


“Hmm, if I take this, will you do something for me?” she stared into my eyes, twirling a strand of her loose, black and white hair. It’s actually a surprise to me that she’s responsible enough to undo her cones before going to sleep.  


“That depends on the favor.”  


“Will you tell me your secret identity?” a gleam in her eye shone, with a wide smile stretching across her face. It looked as if the very idea of learning my secret was rejuvenating her health.  


“I’ll tell you about myself, then. But only after yo-”  


Ibuki snatched the cup from my fingers and gulped down the viscous medicine. When she swallowed the last drop, her face contorted in disgust. Eyes squinted shut, she blindly waved the cup in my direction to take.  


“Alright, alright. Now, you want to know about me,” I leaned forward, my chair creaking with the shift in weight. I’m used to that noise, given my rather wide figure.  


Ibuki crashed down onto the mattress and pulled the comforter up to her chin, like I was about to tell her a bedtime story. Though, with the drowsy medication, it technically is.  


“I don’t know where I was born, nor do I know when. It wasn’t at a hospital, and I have no birth certificate. My parents called me ‘Lee’, and I was an only child. I was homeschooled until a couple police officers came by to arrest us. Apparently, my parents were stealing identities left and right to gain money, and they brought me into it by getting me to play as kidnapped children being held for ransom.”  


Ibuki frowned, “What?”  


I stared down at my hands, “They’d hear about missing kids that had no ransom requested, and call their parents from an untraceable phone line. I’d read from a script they gave me, changing my voice high or low, and pretend to cry. My parents called it ‘the acting game’. Before they were caught by the police, I had no idea what I was really doing.”  


Taking a deep breath, I continued, “Child protective services had tried to take me into their custody, but because I had no official documents, it was easy for me to slip away. I lived on my own after that, no real education or ID to get a job, or enroll in school, or find relatives. So, I just inherited the family business, stealing strangers’ identities to get by and sleeping in motels. That was my life before Hope’s Peak somehow found me.”  


I heard the girl shift, and looked up to see her thin fingers reaching for my own. Hesitantly, I offered my left hand. She pressed hers up to mine, and interlaced them together. I hadn’t realized how bony her hands were.  


Ibuki yawned, “You’re a good person, Lee.”  


“I’ve harmed hundreds.”  


“Do you care?”  


“What?”  


“Bad people don’t care who they hurt,” she yawned again, “but you sound like you care, even though they’re all strangers.”  


“Feeling guilt doesn’t make what I did okay.”  


She swung our hands side to side, “No, but it’s a good sign that you’re good, hm?”  


I let my gaze fall onto our hands, “Sure.”  


“Will you stay with me… until I fall asleep?”  


I smiled and nodded. She smiled back and slowly closed her eyes, her grasp on my fingers loosened. I watched her breathing slow, her face grow relaxed and peaceful. Ibuki was a very eccentric girl, but maybe that’s what I admire her for. Her uniqueness. Her carefree attitude to what other people thought of her. I kind of love that about her.


	7. Psychotherapy (Tenko x Mikan)

“Are-Are you sure y-you want to see my therapy sessions?”  


“Yeah! Mikan, I want to make sure you’re doing okay here. And, if you’re uncomfortable with the privacy breach, I won’t push. Pinky promise,” Tenko holds up her pinkie finger, smiling reassuringly to her girlfriend.  


Mikan returns the smile, wrapping her own pinkie around Tenko’s, “Okay, you… you can come.”  


They take Mikan’s van to the counselling office just a few miles from their apartment. After checking in, the two sit in the waiting room with other patients, some of them children. On a large television, a kid’s show sings about healthy eating and exercise.  


“Um,” Mikan rests a hand on Tenko’s arm, “s-so, Dr. Suzuki has been implement-implementing a new method with me, a-and I don’t want you to freak out.”  


“Eh? Why would-”  


“Miss Tsumiki?” a middle-aged man calls her name from the doorway, holding a pen and clipboard. Tenko looks over to gouge Mikan’s reaction before making any assumptions about this man. The woman smiles nervously, but not more so than her usual anxiety towards people. He must be okay, then.  


They stand and follow him past the reception desk, down a hallway, and into a warm, cozy room. Mikan slouches in the corner of a sofa, taking a fuzzy gray throw pillow to hug on her lap. Tenko decides to sit on the other side of the sofa, careful to leave enough space so she doesn’t interfere with their session.  


Dr. Suzuki takes his place in a large chair in front of Mikan, crossing his legs casually.  


He adjusts his glasses, and peers at Tenko, “You must be Miss Chabashira. Mikan has shared with me a lot about your relationship.”  


“I’m-I’m sorry, Tenko!”  


“Sorry? I talk about you all the time at work! It’s no big deal, honey, I swear.”  


The man nods, “Now, shall we begin, Mikan?”  


“O-Okay,” she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and relaxes her hold on the pillow, “I have no filter, and nothing-and nothing can hold me back, from what I have to say. No one can judge m-me, because no one is here. I… can say anything.”  


When her eyes open, Tenko can see a bored look on her face, “Guess I’ll start with work, and all the drugged out sociopaths that try to get their grubby little hands on acetaminophen. It’s such a shitshow, I’m pretty sure one of the custodians is sneaking around selling painkillers for a quick buck. And I’ve caught a doctor flirting with nearly every nurse on my floor. He’s the sleaziest, most pathetic man you’ll ever meet. Not to mention his wife and kids, ‘cause he sure doesn’t.”  


Tenko sits in silence, her mouth agape. What is going on? Is this some kind of hypnosis, or a split personality of her girlfriend?  


“I see,” Dr. Suzuki scribbles a few notes, “and, how are your friends and family?”  


Mikan sneers, “What family? We’ve been over this, doc, I don’t have any. As for friends, Mahiru’s engaged now, so I’d call that good news now that she’s finally gotten over that crazy bitch that obsessed over her like a stalker. Ibuki’s in another band, which I’m guessing will last even shorter than the last one. And Hiyoko hasn’t called me pig barf in a while so that’s just peachy. I totally forgive her for making my self-esteem plummet into the negatives during high school, never once dreamt of slitting her throat with a rusty box cutter. Mhm, never!”  


Tenko bites her lip in anticipation. These are her true feelings of everyone. Will she say anything about Tenko?  


Dr. Suzuki moves on, “I’m sure you remember this, but you’re not prohibited from refusing to share. With that in mind, is there anything you’d like to say about your romantic relationship?”  


The woman leans back on the sofa, as though she were playing over her thoughts before they were spoken, “You know, I’ve dealt with a lot of shit from people. My parents suck, my old classmates suck, my coworkers suck, but you know what? Tenko doesn’t. She’s hyper in the morning, loud in public, excitable about every little thing I do… and I fucking love it.”  


Tenko whips her head toward Mikan, tears threatening to spill. She’s being positive about her after bad-mouthing everything else in her life?  


“You’ll probably think I’m lying because of this weird one-eighty from cynicism to heartfelt, but it’s true. I find her annoying sometimes, when I come home tired and she’s bouncing off the walls… but then she makes dinner, and runs a bath, and rubs my shoulders… and I finally catch a fucking break.”  


“Interesting. This is the first time you’ve spoken positively about someone using this technique,” Dr. Suzuki jots down more notes, “Are you ready to end this session?”  


“Yes. I’m tired, and I just want to go home, eat, and take a nap with my girlfriend.”  


Tenko blushes at the bluntness. Mikan is never one to plan something so matter-of-factly, she’d always speak with an emphasis that mimicked a question, maybe keeping her expectations low in case Tenko changed her mind.  


“Ah, T-Tenko, are you… are you ready to go?”  


“Hm? Oh, yeah. Right behind you,” Tenko stands from the sofa and stretches, “What do you want for dinner?”


	8. Perfect (Taro x Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenko and Mikan are most definitely my headcanon OTP, but what about the canon couples?

Hope’s Peak Academy’s Student Council room was normally filled with calm, resolute conversing amongst its occupants. Today, however, was an exception, as the Student Council President was running late.  


A boy banged his head against his desk, “Will you two quit being so damn loud?!” He tugged at his messy red hair, that once resembled flames.  


The pair stationed in the back of the classroom muffled their giggles.  


“Everyone can still hear you!” he screamed.  


“Sousuke, they’re a young couple madly in love with each other. Of course they’re going to be loud,” a girl leaned back in her chair, hands resting behind her head. Her own hair was vaguely similar, with the same color and a flare of curls sticking out every which way.  


“I think it’s cute,” another girl sighed happily.  


Sousuke turned to the girl, “You think everything they do is cute, Aiko.”  


The couple, hand-in-hand, walked over to them.  


Tsubasa smiled nervously, “We’re sorry for being so noisy, Sousuke.”  


“We were making plans for our six-month anniversary tomorrow, and got distracted,” Taro finished for his girlfriend.  


Aiko grabbed the bunny ears from her hoodie sitting atop her head, “Six months already? But you guys haven’t even had a fight yet!”  


The pair looked taken aback by their friend’s words. They look at each other deeply.  


“Have we fought before?”  


“Hmm, not that I can remember…” Tsubasa put a finger to her chin, staring up.  


A short boy hunched over his desktop, “N-No way…”  


Everyone looked over to him, and he slammed his fists on his desk, “There’s no way you can be this damn perfect!”  


Taro held his hands up, “Hey, Ryouta, I promise we’re not perfect, ahaha.”  


“So sorry I’m late-eh? What’s going on here?” Soshun halted his apology when he saw that several of his Council members were crowding around Tsubasa and Taro.  


Kotomi quickly pulled her chair upright and smoothed out her long red locks, “Soshun! What-What took you so long?”  


The boy placed his messenger bag on a nearby desk and took out some papers, “I ran into Nagito Komaeda.”  


“You can’t be serious. That guy?” Sousuke asked.  


“Yeah. But what is going on here with all of you?”  


Tsubasa wrapped Taro’s arm into a hug, “We were being a bit disruptive again.”  


Soshun blinked, then sighed. Those two were always seen together, laughing or holding hands, sometimes even sharing kisses in the halls. They were just so per-  


“Soshun,” Ryouta walked over, “are they perfect or not?”  


“We aren’t,” Tsubasa giggled.  


Kiriko mumbled, “As if any of us could get a partner like you two…”  


Taro sputtered, “A-Ah, hey now, don’t lose hope! There’s still plenty of time to find someone as sweet and lovely as Tsubasa-”  


“-Or gentle and handsome as Taro,” Tsubasa finished, causing the two to murmur soft words of affection to each other.  


Sousuke and Ryouta shouted in exasperation, Aiko swooned over their charm, Kotomi sneered in light disgust, and Kiriko groaned with envy. Soshun’s eyes wandered over the rest of the Student Council, and sighed. That pair really were a power couple. A power couple that got on everyone’s nerves with their bright rays of pure love and joy for one another’s existence, but still so goddamn perfect.


	9. Apology (Ruruka x Sonosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It doesn't seem like the best I could do but I just had an exam and really wanted to get back into these.

“Sonosuke?”  


The man opens his eyes upon hearing his name. His girlfriend has stopped petting his head, her hand resting motionless atop his short, dirty blond hair. He turns his head to peer at her, a tired but passive look on his face.  


She sighs, “Am I a good person?”  


Sonosuke’s brow furrows, “Of course you are. Why… why are you asking?”  


“It’s just that,” the woman pauses, “I don’t know, nevermind.”  


“Ruruka, you know I can’t do that. And I hope you know that you can tell me anything.”  


“Okay. Okay. It’s Seiko, she’s been fighting with me a lot lately and earlier today she said I’m abusive and toxic. Thinking back on the way I’ve treated her when we were kids, she’s probably right. I’ve always been a terrible friend to her. I blamed her when we got kicked out of school, and still haven’t apologized for the awful things I had said. Maybe… I’m just a bad person who shouldn’t be around anyone.”  


Her head hangs in shame, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, until she feels something poke her nose. In surprise, Ruruka looks down at her boyfriend, his finger still in mid-air.  


“I can help you apologize to her.”  


Ruruka flickers her gaze away, “It’s already too late and she hates me enough to just reject it anyway.”  


“So?” Sonosuke sits up from her lap, “Even if she rejects the apology, at least you took the chance to repair your friendship. And that’ll show her you still care. Because you do want to still be Seiko’s friend, right?”  


“...Yeah. Yeah, I do.”  


The man twists his body to face her, “Then I’ll help you. Pretend I’m Seiko, and speak from the heart.”  


Ruruka nods, then takes a deep breath, “Se-Seiko, I’m… I feel… it’s like we’re…”  


“You can do it, Ruruka. Imagine how Seiko feels, and how that makes you feel.”  


“She’s pissed at me and I feel like a bitch for it.”  


Sonosuke blinks, “Well, that’s an accurate depiction of this situation, huh?”  


“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?”  


“You said you feel like a bad person because Seiko basically called you one. You’re taking her words to heart here. It’s a good thing.”  


The woman stands from the couch, “I’m going to look for her.”  


“Do you feel ready?”  


“I feel nervous, but I don’t know if I’ll let myself have another chance at apologizing to her. Whatever I say is just going to be how I feel, and that I don’t want to hurt her anymore.”  


“Oh, do you?” a familiar voice hisses from the doorway.


	10. Magic (Genocider Syo x Victim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt that poetry fits Toko best as a writing style, given her Talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a trigger warning for gore, but in flowery language. A trigger warning for lack of rhyming, too.

A polished pair of blades envelope each other in a warm embrace  
Bolted with a tiny, shiny screw  
Rivers of brilliant red gush out of his immaculate figure  
And onto my tight, torn uniform

Kissing his chapped lips as he trembles against the stone wall  
Alleyways are so romantic  
Deep into his wrists, Cupid’s arrows plunge  
After I had already confessed my undying love  
But before he gasps contempt with his last breath  
Rage and fear fizzle out from his crystal blue eyes  
Almost like magic


	11. Innocence (Warriors of Hope x Happiness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I should end this with a chapter that is less about romance, and more about love in general. We don't sexualize minors on this Minecraft server, but we DO let them break away from the heterosexual expectations thrust upon them because it's "normal".

Kotoko fell backward, landing on her bottom with a thud. Masaru cheered victoriously.  


“Yahoo! I won again, I won again!” the boy ran in circles, pumping his fists in the air.  


Nagisa walked over and offered a hand to her, which she gratefully accepted. Jataro kept his grasp on Nagisa’s other arm, his long sleeves pulled over his hands and his long blond bangs hanging just above his gray eyes. Ever since the group has cut off communication with their old classmate, Monaca, and their families, they’ve been happier. Masaru has noted that he feels stronger after being away from cigarette smoke, Nagisa and Kotoko’s child therapists are helping them overcome their respective triggers of needles and the “G-word”, and Jataro has stopped wearing that creepy mask.  


Kotoko glared at Masaru, “You just got lucky is all! I could kick your butt later after big kid time!”  


“Is Sayaka teaching you new dance routines today?” Jataro mumbled.  


“Mhm! And big sis Hiyoko, too! They fight about it a lot, though. Their dance styles are both really cool, I can’t just pick a favorite, you know?”  


Nagisa rubbed his temple, “I understand. Mr. Ishimaru often bickers loudly with Mr. Kuzuryuu, but Miss Nevermind is very amicable, so I learn most from her.”  


“Ooh, she’s really pretty!”  


The boy’s face heated up, “Well, yeah, I-I guess so, but I don’t tend to focus on that aspect of her. They’re our-our tutors, and-”  


“And she’s with Mister Gundham,” Jataro intervened.  


“Oh, really? Hmm, he’s okay I guess. Not like big sis Celestia or Miss Chisa, though.”  


Masaru overheard their conversation and leaped over, “What do you mean, Kotoko?”  


“They’re really pretty, aren’t they?”  


“Yeah,” Masaru looked away, “But you’re a girl. Aren’t you supposed to say that boys are nice looking?”  


“Big sis Hiyoko told me that I can like girls, too. She also said that boys can like each other the same way a boy likes a girl.”  


Nagisa turned to his friend, “That’s right. Mister Ishimaru said the same thing to me. I don’t like boys like he does, but he’s not weird because of it.”  


Masaru looked up at the sky, “Huh, I never thought about boys like that. Maybe I like them the way I like girls… What about you, Jataro?”  


“Me?” the boy tightened his hold on his friend’s arm, “Um, I don’t-I don’t know. Mr. Chihiro says questions aren’t wrong, and I don’t have to tell anyone.”  


“That’s true, too!” Kotoro pointed, “Big sis Hiyoko said that she was really confused when she was our age, but now she knows she only likes girls. I don’t remember what she called herself, a les-... lebi-…”  


“Lesbian.”  


“Bless you.”  


Nagisa face-palmed, “Nevermind. Masaru, Mr. Kuwata probably doesn’t know the semantics of sexuality, so he’s unlikely to help you if you’re confused. You should ask Mister Nidai or Miss Asahina.”  


“C’mon, guys, we’re gonna be late!” Kotoko called from the gates of Hope’s Peak Academy. Her friends rushed to catch up, eager to see their tutors again for another day of developing their talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just headcanons. I think Kotoko would have a much larger preference towards girls than boys after what she went through. It's okay to question your sexuality and realize you are, in fact, straight, which is what Masaru is representing here. Nagisa is confident in his heterosexuality, but Jataro is questioning. Both are completely okay. Although, they're kids, so it's more like they're questioning the "romantic crush" side of it all. I know friends who had crushes in elementary school before they ever found the word "gay", so it's always possible.


End file.
